T-3000
John Connor, later transformed into the T-3000, is the hidden main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi action movie Terminator: Genisys. He is portrayed by Jason Clarke, who plays John Connor (good revision) in the same film. He also portrays George Wilson in The Great Gatsby & ''Emil Stenz in ''White House Down. Description The T-3000 is a hybrid nanotechnological human-cyborg terminator assigned to kill Kyle Reese & Sarah Connor, as well as complete failed missions assigned to other terminators. This version of the terminator is a nanotechnological cyborg-hybrid and just like the T-1000, he is nearly indestructible and can survive any serious harm albeit in far more alarming rate. This kind of terminator consist of machine phase matter that can assimilate organic lifeform (the said manner reminisent with how The Thing's cells assimilate their victim) and possessed them, permanently turned them into a nanotechnological hybrid Terminator. But the only instance of success assimilation while in machine phase matter form was on John Connor, as the rest of the humans that exposed to the phase matter were driven insane during the experimental stage and died and the assimilation process ended up in failure. ''Terminator: Genisys'' In 2029, John Connor leads the resistance in the war against the machines. Skynet sends in a T-800 to kill John's mother, Sarah from preventing the war against machines. John sends Kyle Reese to protect her but just at the moment when he is sent back, John is attacked by "Alex", a prototype of the T-5000 (a machine) and starts to infect him into a machine. Unlike the rest of the terminators that they faced however, T-5000 is actually the physical manifestation of Skynet itself whom previously uploaded itself into that unit and carry the machine phase matter with it. In the revised timeline, John in his adult self rescues Kyle & Sarah in a hospital and brings them to a parking lot, The Guardian (a terminator that raised Sarah early on) attempts to kill John, but John revives himself and is revealed to be a hybrid nanomachine, donning the name "T-3000". T-3000 gives Sarah & Kyle a chance to join the machines and end the war. They decline and a brief battle occurs after. In the outcome, the T-3000 gets incapacitated temporarily. T-3000 tracks The Guardian, Kyle & Sarah in a warehouse near the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, where they are attempting to destroy "Genisys", which is secretly Skynet. He is able to knock the school bus that Kyle and Sarah are in off the Golden Gate bridge, aiding the ignorant California Highway Patrol in capturing them. The T-3000 becomes the victor as the trio are taken into police custody. Detective O'Brien immediately frees Kyle and Sarah, and hijack a chopper. The T-3000 arrives in hot pursuit, but fails to win as The Guardian divebombs into the helicopter blades, causing it to crash. Final Fight and Demise T-3000 enters the Cyberdyne building, killing many inside. John also advanced the countdown to Genisys by speeding up the process from hours to mere minutes. At that point, Genisys will spread to every software and be unstoppable. Sarah & Kyle plant bombs in the facility, but John destroys the detonator to the explosives. The Guardian and the T-3000 conflict in a duel. The two Terminators battle each other wounding themselves until the Guardian restrains the T-3000 and both becomes trapped in the field of the prototype time machine, with the Guardian managing to escape. The T-3000 is left to disintegrate as he perishes in the explosion of Cyberdyne Headquarters, which prevented Genisys from coming online. Critical Reception The T-3000 earned negative reviews from critics and Terminator fans in addition to mixed reviews from audiences. Critics and Terminator fans complained the T-3000 was more defined by CGI molecule vortexes instead of violence and intimidation like the T-1000. The PG-13 rating has been criticized for the fact Terminator: Genisys didn't have as much on-screen special effects or violence as Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Quotes Much of whatever the T-3000 has to say is gloating, being a very arrogant psychopath who enjoys verbally insulting the Guardian T-800 Terminator, Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor for being, in his perspective, biologically inferior to him. Before the final battle T-800, being annoyed by T-3000's redundant and tedious verbal self-compliments, complained ''"John Connor talks too much". ''John apparently had this habit of bragging about himself even back when he was human and not a nanotech Terminator. Gallery Terminator-Genisys-character-poster-T3000.jpg|T-3000 poster. Good Luck.jpg|John bids Kyle farewell for Kyle's mission, before his mutation. john-connor-terminator-5.jpg|The T-3000 in his human form, reveals his healing redeye-terminator-genisys-super-bowl-ad-20150129.png|The T-3000 arrives out from the flames of his own chopper after the sky chase Termin g-john-film-burntwalking.jpg|The T-3000 walking after surviving the explosion of the trio's base. Fake Detective Cheung.jpg|The T-3000 disguised as Detective Cheung has been blown by The Guardian. Termin axresdefault-8.jpg|The T-3000 in his default form. Genisys-trailer-3.png|The T-3000's true form chokes the older T-800, and they are both about to fight each other. T-3000_destroyed.png|The T-3000 gets destroyed in the Time Magnetic Field. Category:Robots Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Mass Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Psychopath Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Assassin Category:Sociopaths Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Creation Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Soldiers Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Enforcer Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Big Bads Category:Anarchist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hybrids Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Empowered Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Traitor Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fearmongers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Knifemen Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Son of Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Egomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Master of Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Protective Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Siblings Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Cops Category:Control Freaks Category:Humanoid Category:True Neutral Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Stalkers